NEXT! Avatar style!
by tunkada
Summary: do you know mtv famous tv program called next? well it is now done the avatar way:
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!! Me, and my friend, toph14, we'll show you the 2nd best program on the T.V!

**NEXT!, AVATAR STYLE!**

Today our guy is, the prince and the boy without something to do but chasing the avatar, Zuko!

And our 5 sexy girls who wants to have a date with this boy are:

KATARA:  
Blue eyes  
A Waterbender  
She have a borther with a perky ponytail... or whatever it's

JIN:  
A peasent of the lower-ring of Ba Sing Se  
She's not rich  
She already have a date with Zuko but she don't know his real name but now is the prefect moment to tell her the truth

MAI:  
An emo girl  
She's one of the best friends of his sister  
She knows Zuko

TY LEE:  
She's the other best friend of Azula  
She tried to kill him  
She's an elastic doll

SONG:  
She knows Zuko with the other name  
She likes to cook and help the refugees  
She comes here because she want to have a date with Zuko

This is what happened this morning when we gave him the news!

-Hey Zuko, I've got two new news for you!- I said very happy entering to the room

- Tell me...-he said very... very...like he is

- The first one is that I found a puppy in the street!!

- And the second one?

- Ehh... I think that I forgot it...

- I'm wasting my time talking to you!!... you know I have to capture the Avatar to restore my honor and blah blah blah... you know the rest!!!- he said alredy angry and shouting

- You know, I read an article this morning in my favorite magazine, and it was about the laugh, did you know that when you laugh you move 40 muscles aprox. and you burn like 200 calories every 2 minutes while you're laughing?

-...Why should I care about that? -he said

-You need to laugh more... oh man!! I forgot what I was going to say!

- The second new new!!! - he said... well he shouted

- Oh yeah, my puppy its called Zenyei - I said, really happy (Like if I don't know what I'm talking about)

- I hate you!! Tell me the fcking new now!!!!- he said... angry... and shouting

- Calm down... be patience I'll remember it in any minute- I said

- If you don't remember it please let me...

- NO! I remember it...- I said interrupting him- It's that you were invited to the program Next... you know... that dating game that you have many... girls... who wants to have a date with you...and if you don't like them you say "NEXT!" -I said really happy

- Are you telling me that I was invited to that program where those idiots go to find a date because they can't do that by themselves?- he said with a face of... nerd

- Yeah... something like that- I said smiling

- Why I was invited there?? Do you think that I can't find a girlfriend??- he said (Like he was able to find a girlfriend alone, HA!)

- I don't think it... I know it!- I said (HA!HA!HA!)

- Right... What if I won't to go?

- You have to!!- I lied

- How many options I have??

- 5

- 5 options?!

- No 5 girls- I said (jajaja poor Zuko he don't know who are the girls!)

- WTF!!...I SAID NO AND ITS MY LAST WORD!!- he shouted (WOW he's angry)

- 

Now we have Zuko here in the studio, but when he will know the 5 girls that want to have a date with him??  
You'll know his reaction after the advertisments!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... the first chapter was... weird but this will be more weird than the first one so... Ok here is it  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The advertisments were Long!! Now our host (the other one) toph14 is with Zuko (Poor girl) and she's telling him what to do...

- Ok, Zuko - said toph14 - I'm going to tell you what to do...

- ... I don't wanna be here... I'm wasting my time!- he shouted at her

- Whatever... Look I'm going to call... One by one... to the girls that are in the bus, ok?

- Who are... the...girls??

- I can't tell you -she said

- Can you bring me some Coca-Cola? - He said

-... No - (she's losing her patience)-Look what you're going to do is when you saw a girl, if you don't like her, you'll say next ok?

- Sure - he have a face of idiot

- But if you like her, that girl will stay and you'll have a date with her, ok? - She said

- Ok, ok! But... where's my Coca-Cola???

- WHERE'S THAT STUPID COCA-COLA!!!!- She yelled at one of the men that where there (she's mad!)

- Calm down! And tell me who the girls are!! I know what to do already! - He said (DORK!)

- ... ... (Deep breath) Ok... The first girl is, a girl that you already know...

- Is Jin right??- He said, it sounds... sad

- ... How did you know that??!!- She yelled at him (she's mad again!)

- You girls are so... predictable…..I really want my Coca-Cola and it's serious

- Eres un estúpido de porquería estuve aquí parada como una idiota!! Y vienes tú a decirme, "Ay, mira ya yo se lo que tengo que hacer!!" IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA, OJALÁ QUE TE ROMPAS LAS BOLAS!!!!

-...What??!!...Sorry but I didn't catch that...- he said a bit concerned (He understood that sentence )

-...(Uuh-too-many-bad-words-in-one-sentence face) I... told you that you're a good...uhh... sexy and an intelligent guy!!

- Be careful with your words the next time... ok??- (Now he's acting like a big brother??!!)

_Meanwhile in the bus..._

- Ok, girls- I said with a fake smile in my face- Zuko is outside and he's waiting for the first girl... that 'unfortunally' is Jin

- Sure, but... Who the hell is Zuko?- said Jin

- Zuko is... Lee- I said

-... you're crazy

- (I loose the patince sooner than the others think!!) Shut your mouth and you'll see why Zuko is Lee at the same time!! OK!!???

- Sure...- Jin said

- WHAT!!??- katara said- ZUKO IS THE GUY THIS TIME!!?

- yeah... why??

- I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH HIM!! I WON'T!!! I'M LEAVING!!

- We'll pay you 1 dolar for every minute you'll spent with him- I said grinning

-...Ok

_Meanwhile outside in the... place that Zuko, toph14 and the cameras guys are..._

- Ok Jin go out of there!!- toph14 shouted glaring at Zuko

- Hi - said Jin- Ohh!.. You... that's why that crazy girl was telling me that your real name was Zuko and not Lee.

- Ok... my name is Zuko... NEXT!

- You Idiot!!- then Jin threw a shoe to his head

- You... BTCH!!!!

She left the... place really sad but proud

Then Mai went out...

- Ok...

- Next...

- Can you give me the reasons??- Mai said pulling out one of her million knives

- I don't wanna go out with an emo Girl... especially when she's Azula's friend

-... ... ... ... ...Ok- she left the space, too

- (I'm so happy that the one girl he can chose is katara... oh man this is all planed)-thought toph14- well Ty Lee you're next!!

- The only one who can say that is me!!- said Zuko

- Do you wanna go out with Ty Lee??- said toph14

-...NEXT!!

-(Ty Lee is leaving the space doing piruets)

- So, Song you're nex...sorry... the honor is yours

- Really??

- Not THAT honor

- Oh... well...NEXT... this is getting bored you know??- he said

- Well the last girl (YEES!!) Katara come out here!!- said toph14 with a BIG grin in her face

- (Zuko)  
- (Katara)(Blushing like hell)  
- (toph14)  
- (Jin, Song and Mai)

- What... the...HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!??- he shouted to her...and he was really angry- NEX...(toph14 shut his mouth with her hand)

- He want to go out with you- I said behind Katara

---------------------------------------------o------------------------------  
Well end of chap 2... hope all you liked it!!

(If you want to know what toph14 said to Zuko... tell me... because it doesn't mean what she suppostly said... )


	3. the dance of the pickle

**Chapter 3: The dance of the Pickle**   
(see... it will be a waste of time)  
-------------------------  
Wait ehh... oh yeah this is a space of the last chapter... a kind of end

Zuko: Ok this "date" is over  
Katara: Sure, how many time do I spent with you?  
Zuko: ehh... like 2 minutes?  
Katara: I want a second date  
Zuko: WHAAT!!??  
Katara: I want more than 2 dolars for waste my time with you!! See you tomorrow

Oh yeah... Katara can feel the love now xD  
Now back to the present  
----------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: The dance of the Pickle**

_In the night, 50 min before Katara's arriving_

Zuko: This is horrible... toph14 bring me a Coca-Cola

toph14: But--

Zuko: NOW!!

toph14: The revenge will be mine... 

_In toph14's weird place to find coca-cola_

Toph14: He'll pay

She put a bit of crack in the coke... well... all the crack that she can found

_back in the place whre Zuko and I are waiting for her_

Zuko: Aleluya!! Give that he take the coke out of toph14's hand... and he drinks all the crackie thing!!

Zuko: a bit... crazy WOW!! This is the best coke I drink EVER!!

Me: What did you put in that thing??

Toph14: a bit of... crack

Me: A bit?

Toph14: A lot

Zuko: ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS THING HAVE CRACK!???

Toph14: Yeah

Zuko: Do you remember that I have a date right now??!!

Toph14: How is that you aren't uncouncious??

Me: Look Zuko, we'll help you to not to make the ridiculous in front of katara, ok? Just remeber the 3 S's of the love  
1. Smile  
2. Success  
and 3. Luck

Toph14: Luck doesn't have 'S'

Me: oh sorry, is sssluck

Zuko: That was sssstupid

Me: Shut Up you drug boy!!

Toph14: Katara is arriving!! Zuko don't say anything unless we say so ok!!??

Zuko: ok

Katara: Hey, you look fancy Zuko

Zuko: Yeah...

Katara: So... let's go..

Zuko: To my room?? Oh sure!!

Katara: I mean to the restaurant

Zuko: Oh, well... I really want you in my room

Katara: Are you ok??

Zuko: Sure... eh... Let's go to the restaurant

Katara: That's what I'm saying

_In the restaurant..._

Katara: So... How are you?

Zuko: I'm fine, and you?

Katara: ehh... Fine? What do you like to do??

Zuko: Oh.. well... I like think about you, talk to you, see you, dream about you, hate you, fight with you, kiss you...

Katara: Sorry??!

Zuko: Nothing... important

Katara: yeah.. ehhmm... What do you like to do out of those things that you said??

Zuko: I like to dance

Katara: You dance?? Really??

Zuko: Yeahh, but don't tell that to Azula... because she is the best in DDR did you know that??

Katara: You dance DDR??

Zuko: Sure

Katara: What song of DDR you like to dance

Zuko:... WAKALAKA!!!

Katara: Uhuuu??

Zuko: THAT'S THE BEST SONG EVER!!!

Katara: Sure moves her chair away from zuko... a bit emm... What music groups do you like??

Zuko: I like Hello, goodbye; Green Day, Linking park, Maroon 5, Evansecence, Barney...

Katara: Barney??!!

Zuko: Yeah barney!! He's the best!!

Katara: _I can't believe that I'm in a date with a guy that likes BARNEY!_  
Ehh... What else you like to dance??

Zuko: ... **THE DANCE OF THE PICKLE!!!**

Katara: 

_Outside where Toph14 and I... well only Toph14 is watching Zuko's behaviour_

Toph14: He's doomed... what are you doing

Me: Reading...

Toph14: You must be helping me to wcht out the crackie guy!!

Me: He's your responsability not mine... OMG Windsong wrote another poem!!... for us!! HOW CUTEE!!!!!!! reading Windsong's poem

Toph14: I DON'T CARE IF HE WORTE-- Let me see that... OMG HOW CUTE!!!

Me: yeahh!! He is the best!!

Toph14: Yeaah... What we were doing??

Me:... ehh... watch videos in youtube??

Toph14: cool!!

Me: Hey, have you read this story in its called "Bitter Aliance"

Toph14: that's an M story you sick

Me: Oh... I think that my cousin left some of his sickness on me

_Back in the rest._Katara: Zuko... Can we go to another place??? I think that the people is looking at us..

Zuko: SURE BUT FIRST WATCH ME IMITATING A HUMMINGBIRD!! imitates hummingbird crash with a wall

Katara: OMG!! ZUKO ARE YOU OK??"!!

Zuko: Yeah... I think so...

Katara: YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A DRUNK ALL THE NIGHT!!

Zuko: No waayy

Katara: Zuko, we must go... you're drunk

Zuko: And you're sexy...

Katara: Please stop it

_Out of the restaurant_

Zuko: look at thop14 and me Hey... you were suppost to help me to not make the ridiculous

Me: ... well watch videos in youtube is funier

Toph14: yeah... well Katara you spent like 3 hours with him, well you want a third date or the money

Katara: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! I WANT THE MONEY!! HE WAS ACTING LIKE A DRUNK ALL THE NIGHT!!

Me: it isn't his fault, Toph14 put crack in his coke...

Katara: oh well... I don't care

me: yes you do...

Katara: Ok... a third date...   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YAY!! end of chapter 3!!  
**Disclamer:** I do not own any Avatar: The last Airbender characters... (damn!!)

Well Now I have to apologize and say thanks:

Thanks to Windsong for write so beautiful Zutara poems, and apologizes because... use your name in this fic is a kind of... sin

Thanks to the Author (don't want to say the name) of Bitter Aliance for writing such a beautiful story and apologizes because I read it and I'm only 12... well I only read... the first 12 chapters maybe?? (disgusting by the way)

And my apologizes to my dear friend Toph14 becuase the poor is suffering in this story that was her idea

Well see ya!


	4. the chapter before chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**** The Chapter before Chapter 5** (Don't ask)

Me: This chapter will be different, because... Katara is in the hospital... and sniff we don't know what's going on with her... sniff... maybe she thought better and she decided not to go to the third date with Zuko... (we're in Zuko's hotel room)

Zuko: Oh, my head... I learned the lesson, I'll not ask you for bring me my coke again (and he's waking up)

Toph14: Finnaly!!!

Me: Hey, dude, Katara's in the hospital

Zuko: What's the matter of it??

Toph14: That you were supposed to have a third date with her... but... she had an accident

Zuko: What happened to her??!!!

Me: Why are you SO worry?? 

Zuko: I mean...uh... Is she ok??

Toph14: Sure she is... but she'll be better if you go there, buy some flowers, and chocolates and if you visit her to the hospital 

Me: You're starting to like her, right??

Zuko: A bit... but, what happened to her?

Me: She was going to the house where she and the others are staying, and she started to feel dizzy, and her skin turned green and-

Zuko: She now have green skin??

Toph14: What the as-intellingent-as-a-watermelon girl wants to say... is that when you where in drugs, you put something in her food and then she became Hulk.

Zuko: SHE LOOKS LIKE HULK???!!

Me: What the Bazooka-girl wants to explain is that Katara is green and throwing up something disgusting and maybe radioactive

Zuko: RADIOACTIVE??!!

Toph14: SHE IS SICK OK??!!

Zuko: Ahhh, well I should visit her to the hospital... but please... DON'T FOLLOW ME

Me: Why not??

Zuko: I'll end up in the same hospital if you two go with me

Toph14: Look watermelon girl isn't dangerous... I'm going to be calm unless you ask me for a coke

Zuko: That won't happen... Well, I'm going to put a suit, I'll buy some flowers, chocolates and I'm going to print one of those poems that you read

Me: You mean, Windsong's poems??

Zuko: Those are excellent... putting on his suit

Me: You were reading the poems in MY laptop??

Zuko: Yes... finnishing of putting his suit

Toph14: You don't have manners or what??!! How can you change your clothes in front of 2 girls!!??

Zuko: You dreamt of it last night...

Toph14: yes... I- wait a second how.. Forget it

Me: You disgusting...

Toph14: I'm not the one who's reading M stories in I don't read those stories I told you!!!! Is my cousin who's writing it and I only wanted to see what the heck is HE WRITING!!!

Toph14: Yeah... whatever.

Zuko: Toph13139 please print some of those good poems while I'm buying some flowers and chocolates in the living of the hotel

Me: Sure captain...

Toph14: I'll be watching out her

Zuko: Thanks goes out of the room

Toph14: C'mon we don't have time...

Me: For what??

Toph14: I'm still mad at Zuko so, here's the plan, we'll print the M stories that you read--

Me: I DON'T READ THOSE THINGS!!!!!

Toph14: Whatever, well, we'll print the M stories instead of the poems...

Me: Sure, but I'm not going to tell him that these things are Windsong's poems...

Toph14: True, then tell him that these stories are... Your cousin's poems??

Me:... That would make sense

Toph14: COOL, well print it!!

Priting disgusting paragraphs...

Zuko: entering to the room Ok girls, let's go...

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Mwahahahahahaha I'm SO EVIL!!!!!! well... toph14 is evil... BUT I'M EVIL TOO!!  
You're going to wait 'til chapter five to know Katara's reaction, and Zuko's reaction too xD

See ya!! I'll try to update soon!! 


	5. drabble!

**Drabble**

Yes... I was bored so... I made a drabble... just for fun.  
This is not a part of the story... THIS IS AN INTERVIEW WITH ZUKO!!!!

To Windsong and to his fic...   
----------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this is your favorite channel my friends NOBODY TV!! And your favorite program "KNOWING THE STARS"

Rupert or Host (RH): Ladies, Gentlemen and wife, we know have to the best TV star ever... The banished Prince... PRINCE ZUKO!!!!

Zuko enters to the studio like a hero (blah... )

RH: So Zuko how are you??

Z: I'm fine...

RH: Perfect, let's start with the questions. Zuko, How did you get that scar?

Z: Fighting with my father

Akward silence

RH: So, you got that scar playing chess?? Wow, we have to be more careful the next time we play that game, no?

Z: Are you hearing me???!!

RH: Whatever, We all know that you're the Banished prince from the Fire Nation, we just want to know... why you were banished exactly???

Z The FN flag appears behind Zuko and a heoric music starts to play: I have to capture the Avatar to restore my honor...

RH: I see... You want to show to your father that the Earth is round. You're so brave...

Z: WHAT??!!

RH: I understand that the people started to laugh when you said that the Earth is round.

Z: I DIDN'T KNEW THAT THE EARTH WAS ROUND AND I DON'T CARE!!!!

RH: Then, were you traveling arround the world in a ship??

Z: I can't travel swimming... duuh

RH: Do you like Sokka's girlfriends??

Z: Who the hell is Sokka??

RH: Your brother in law...

Z: What, I have a brother in law??

RH: You aren't marry with Katara yet??

Z: No... and who's Katara???

RH: Answer my questionn Zuko... We know that You were dating with Suki Last Night...

Z: NO WAY!! I never liked Sokka's girlfriends...

Then Suki appears in the studio

S: WHAT!! YOU LIAR YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME!!!

Z: SUKI!!

Then Yue appears

Y: AND YOU TOLD ME THAT I WAS THE ONLY GIRL FOR YOU, BASTARD!!

Z: YUE!!

And Katara is here, too!! (ignoring the hospital thing)

K: AND YOU TOLD ME THAT I WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE!!!

Z: MARIA!!

K: My name is Katara!!... AND WHO IS MARIA???

M: I'M MARIA, AND I'M HIS SOON-TO-BE WIFE!!!

Z: ...SHT I'M DEAD!!!!!!!

The girls start running after Zuko, and Zuko is running for his life...  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
What a LAME drabble... this was an inspiration moment that I couldn't let pass by   
(This is after reading posts: I DON'T READ M STORIES, TOPH14 DOES, NOT ME!!!!!!...Hey que bueno ver a alguien que habla español )


	6. lets make zuko suffer!

Hey, I'm back again... and toph14 is mad at me 'cause this story ended up in a DISASTER... well she's not mad... she's only... dissapointed. Talking about her... she always say that I read M stories... and that's a BIG lie, I don't read those thinks... my cousin does, I only read one once.. no more, but after all the suffering, the pain, and the coca-cola, she deserves this chapter...  
-------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5:**** Let's make Zuko suffer!**

Me talking ot the camera (Don't remember that this is a TV show??): Just a brief reminder, I printed M paragraphs because toph14 was pointing me with her bazooka, I gave it to Zuko, and he's going to the hospital to visit Katara believing that those stories are poems... this will be a disaster...

_In the way to the hospital in a taxi..._ (Did I forgot to say that... this is an AU story??)

Zuko: Ok, I've got the flowers, the chocolates, and the...read first paragraphs poems???

Me: My cousin's poems... he know have 13 girlfriends because of it (What a lie!)

Zuko: I'm not going to read this!!

Toph14: Look Zuko, this will work believe me (She gives him that look of "trust me" and I give him the look of "She's going to kill you!!")

Zuko:... Look, ehh... I better do it by my own, ok??

Toph14: humph!

Me: sigh of release

Taxi's driver: We arrived!!! (he said in the most venezuelan way possible )

Zuko: Right, ehh just to remind you... Toph14 stay away from me or from Katara, ok?

Toph14: uh huh...

Zuko: And Toph13139... just stop acting like a retard

Me: Zuko, I'm more intelligent than you... 

Zuko: I'm sure of it, well let's go

Everyone goes out of the taxi

Taxi's driver: Hey, where's my... mo-mon... DINERO!! ( --Money... he's venezuelan...)

_In Katara's room..._

Zuko: entering softly to the room Katara...??

Sokka and Aang are here!!!! YAY!!

Sokka: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER??!!!

Aang:... ehh Sokka, Katara's here because she's sick, not because she's cough pregnant

Zuko: ... Ehh... I just came to visit your sister... after that date...

Me: Where's Toph??... I mean... The blind Toph??

Aang: She's in the middle of an eye surgery... and... who are you??

Toph14: I'm Toph14, this isn't my real name 'cause we can't...

Aang: Why you can't use your real name??

Toph14: Rules...

Me: My name is Toph13139, I'm not using my real name 'cause it's SO beautiful that the commoners can't hear it 

Toph14: Your self steem grows a lot...

Me: Isn't that WONDERFUL!!!???

Zuko:... I can't believe that I'm with you two...

Me: Get over it Zuko, I know you can live with it

Zuko: With what??

Me: With guilt... I mean, you put something in Katara's food in that kind of... date... 

Zuko: Oh right,... How can you be always happy???

Me: If I'm not happy, then who will be??

Ty Lee: ME!!

Me: You're out of my story...

Ty Lee: Oh right... she left

Aang: You're crazy

Me: Thanks!! Now let's see how my favorite waterbender-- ARGGHH!!!!! HORRIBLE HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! flee

Toph14: What the..!!? I mean how horrible she should-- OMG!! IT'S A TUMOR!!!!

Zuko: Katara, are you ok??

Katara: trying to talk You think that I'm OK!!?? I mean... You're such an IDIOT!! First I was green, then those crazy girls confuse my mouth with a tumor!!!!

Zuko: I didn't understand anything of what you just said, but I brought you something that will cheer you up... shows flowers and chocolates

Katara: Ohh, Zuko you're so sweet... the problem is that... I can't eat the chocolates by now...

Zuko:... Ehh, yeah I knew that you would like it... you liked it???

Katara: nodded

Aang: Wow, Zuko, you... changed 

Zuko: Whatever...

A/N: I forgot to said that toph14 replaced the flowers that zuko bought with ones that have bees inside??

Bees goes out and start to attack to Katara

Katara: AHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!! HELP!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!

Aang and Sokka: KATARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang blew tha bees away from the room, just then Sokka, Aang and Katara glares at Zuko... and Zuko glares at toph14... toph14, well... she kicked Zuko in the leg, and then run away... and Zuko runs after her...

Me: Well, sorry for the killer mood that my friend have right now... but... well Katara just to remind you... after you get out of the hospital... you have a third date with Zuko

Katara: MITNOOIGNGOTATEDAITHWOKZU!!!!!

Me: Sorry!!!!??

Katara: **MITNOOIGNGOTATEDAITHWOKZU!!!!!!!!!!**

Me: What!!??

Katara: pokes to aang, and whispers in his ear

Aang: uhh... she says that... she wants to go... 

Katara: WHAT!!!?

Me: It's decided then... see ya tomorrow!!!  
---------------------------------------------------  
Zuko didn't suffer... Katara did!! In some ways... toph14 started bitting Zuko's hand... and now... he's in the room next to Katara's... yep... I knew this was going to happen...

See ya!!!!


	7. The Lonely Cheese, the puppy, a

**Chapter 6:**** The Lonely Cheese, the puppy, and... Stitch?** (Lol.!)

Me: So, Katara was attacked by bees while she was in the hospital?? What a BAD karma... Zuko have an injury in the hand... And he's still sorry because of the bee's attack... and he's beside Katara (Romantic stuff That will change) Aang and Sokka are still mad at Zuko and I found out that Toph14 is evilier than AZULA!!... I'm going to watch out what the hell does she read in the internet...

Toph14: What do you mean, Watermelon??!! 

Me: One, My name is ( ), and Two, I don't mean M stories I mean, horror stories, Bazzoka Girl!!

Toph14:... Ahh... Right...

Zuko: I hate you...

Me: Why??

Zuko: Why?? WHY!??

Toph14: Yes, why?

Zuko:... Because... I don't know

Me: I know what will cheer you up..

Zuko: What??

Me: Look, You're going to marry Katara, you'll have a bed wrestle (If you know what I mean), and you'll have 4 children with 3 pregnancies 

Everybody: 

Toph14: Bed Wrestling??

Me: Forget it...

Toph14: You have been reading M stories don't you??

Me: I SAID FORGET IT!!!!!!!! 

Toph14: Did... you... yelled at me???

Me: YES I DID, A PROBLEM WITH IT!!!!!!???

Toph14:... no

Me: Good... 

Aang: Are you ok??

Me: Yes, why baldy guy!!?? 

Aang: Nothing it's just that, is weird to see you angry...

Me: YOU WANT TO MAKE ME AGRIER THAN I AM!!!??

Aang: NO!! No... No... coughThat's impossible

Me: What?!

Aang: NOTHING!! goes away

Me: Good ... well... cough sorry for that... ehh...

_Weird cripple doctor enters to the room with a parlant cheese behind him_

Cripple: Hello everybody, I've got Great news, good news, bad news, and horrible news

Aang: What are the great news??

Cripple: The great news are that, Toph's eye surgery failed and she will be blind forever!!

Me: That isn't a great new...

Cripple: For the Doctors, it is...

Sokka: The good news?

Cripple: The good news are that Zuko's hand will be OK after a while...

Sokka: That isn't good for me

Toph14: For me it is, I'll be able to destroy him completely!!

Me: Don't dare to touch Zuzu!!!

Zuko: SHUT...UP!!!

_Azula enters to the room_

Azula: Hello Zuzu...

Zuko: Azula, you came to visit me!!! I knew you loved me!!!

Azula: Your sense of humor have been growing up, brother

Zuko: I know 

Azula: ¬¬

Me: What a nice meeting but, I'm trying to find out the bad new that the cripple, I mean, doctor have to give us!!

Cripple: Yeah... ehh... You'll have to keep this cheese...

Katara: she can talk now What??

Cripple: I'm sick of this damn cheese so... you'll have to keep it...

Toph14: I have some uses to this cheese...thinking about pizza

Cheese: All I want is to one day go to Italy...

Zuko: You don't know what those Italians do with the cheese, right??

Toph14: evil smirk He don't needs to go to Italy to become what I want... dear cheese, do you want to come with me to the Kitchen??

Cheese: My life is an ocean of unhappiness, boring and a gray sky is all I can see, there's no future for me...

Toph14: Oh, believe me, in the kitchen there's a delicioues future for you... coming with me??

Cheese: I hate my life, all I want is to learn to fly, like that elephant that I saw yesterday, or it was a cow?? Yes... it was a cow with a beaver's tail

Everyone: ...

Toph14: I'll take that as a yes Leads cheese to the kitchen

Doctor: Well--

_Toph14 came back all covered in cheese_

Toph14: Ya, I ate my pizza, sorry for ya Toph13139

Me: No way... How can you do a pizza in 3 seconds???..4 maybe

Toph14:... It'll take me half of this chapter to gave an unuseful explanation

Me: ok... Well cripple... I mean doctor, what are the HORRIBLE news

Cripple: Ehh, it's hard to explain so I'll tell this crazy girl beside me Points to toph14 to tell Katara what's going on

Whipers

_The cripple dotor goes out of the room_

Toph14: sigh Katara, I don't know how to tell you this, so... I'm going to sing it to you

Katara: Right??

Toph14: Starts dancing like Charlie Chaplin and starts singing this song...  
**Sorry dear, but I have to tell  
That something's wrong with you  
And you're not doing well And it have no cure  
Believe I'm sure  
That when you find out  
The horrible truth**

You'll want to comitte a suicide  
But you'll kill 2 lives  
Why??  
'Cause Zuko got you with a child!!

Everyone: 

Me: Yay!!... Wait a--

Toph14: Lol!!! It was soo funny!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: What??

Toph14: Your...(hahaha) face...(lol) was the funniest one!!!! (lol)

Katara: I'm not pregnant right??

Toph14: Of course you aren't!! You have--

Red Ranger: Here I come!!!!!

Blue Ranger: Here we are!!!!!

Green Ranger: To save a live!!!!!

Yellow Ranger: The Power Rangers!!!!

Pink Ranger: TO THE RESCUE!!!!!

Azula: This isn't your show... 

Red Ranger: Oh really?? Sorry, ehh... sorry for asking but... the girl in the bed is pregnant??

Zuko: OUT!!!!

Red Ranger: Ok, ok... girl

The Power Rangers Goes out... flying...

Sokka: Directors these days... sigh

Stitch: WARF!!

Aang: What's that blue thing??

Me: It's STITCH!! From Lilo & Stitch!! OHH HOW CUTEE!!!!!!!!!!

Zuko: What is he doing here??

Me: I don't know but I want him to stay!!!

The stupid cripple doctor comes backç

Cripple: Sorry takes Stitch but this is from Disney, and you have no permission to use it here

Me, good bye Stitch

Stitch: He spits me with his disgusting saliva in the face

Me: ... How cute... Bye Stitch!!!!

Toph14: You're weird...

Me: I know... hey guys... do you remember the puppy that I mention in the first chapter of the story??

Zuko: Yes, I do... why??

Me: 'cause Toph14... made him a hot dog

Toph14:

Sokka: Are you sure that she isn't a... kind of... vampire

Me: Well... no... but she's still my best friend 

Katara: Do I still have to go to that date with Zuko??

Toph14: ... Unfortunaly, yes. But don't worry, he will be in a good health...

Katara: Talking about health, what's going on with me???

Toph14: sigh Katara, dear, you--  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Oops!! Sorry, but the president has been killed and we're celebrating it! Yay!!!...

Kidding, right?? That stupid monkey of Chavez is still alive!! Well, Katara is pretty bad though, neither of us know what's going on with her... Katara's live in in toph14's hands... She's dead

See ya!!


	8. no freakin´ way

**Chapter 7:**** No freakin' way**

Me: We left Katara's health in Toph14's hands... but she isn't here so I ask one of my readers what to do with her... and... oh God... it's soo horrible

Toph14: What's so horrible...?

Me: Nothing, just tell Katara what's going on with her and then we should go to the hotel...

Toph14: Ohh right... Ehh Katara... you..

Katara: What??

Toph14: You can chose... what do you want to have  
A) Cancer  
B) Genital Warts  
C) Eczema  
or  
D) Oral Herpies  
You can decide 

Katara: ehh... Oral Herpies??

Toph14: Sorry dear, but you have Genital Warts

Everyone: WHAT??!!!

Toph14: LOL!!! No way... She have oral herpies... or maybe not...

Me: Toph14, stop trying to kill everyone and tell us what the heck is going on with her!!!

Toph14: I told you, she have oral herpies!!

_Barney enters to the room in a Doctor's "costume"_

Barney: Hey, guys!!

Azula: Hi Barney!!

Barney: What's your name, little dear??

Azula: My name is Azula, Barney!!

Barney: You're the Psycho-btch that was trying to kill everyone here??

Azula: Yes!!

Barney: kill her with Toph14's bazooka

Everyone: o.O

Zuko: Thaks, dude

Barney: No problem

_Barney goes out of the room with Azula's "pieces"_

Me: How did he enter in my story??

Toph14: I don't know... You're the one who write it, I'm the one who is makin' suffer this morons... But Barney??

Me: It isn't my fault!

Toph14: C'mon first the Power Rangers and now Barney???

Me: You want the "Backyardigans" here??

Toph14: You can't

Me: I can... And I do

Weird pink thing: Hey what's up guys, I'm Juniqua!

Ehh, deer?: I'm Tyron!

The fat hippo: I'm Sasha!

The Cangoo: I'm Justin!

Happy Feet: And I'm Pablo!

The team of the awful animals: And we're the Backyardigans!!!!

Everyone: o.O

Me:

Zuko: Stop doing that!!

Me: Sorry... Suddenly, an army of grasshopers starts eating the backyardigans... and the flys away

Zuko: So... Katara are you sure that are you going to be ok??

Katara: Ignoring the bees attack, the fact that I became Hulk and the oral herpies, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be ok...(sarcastic)

Zuko: But you aren't green anymore...

Katara: So?

Zuko: sigh forget it  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
This isn't the real chapter


	9. no name!

**Chapter 7****: No interesting title for this chapter, and the title that you saw in the preview wasn't the real one**

Me: Only because I'm lazy to write, I'm not going to repeat all the things that I've already posted in the preview so... we all know that Katara have genital warts

Katara: I DON'T HAVE THAT THING!!!!

Me:... Oral herpies then.. and well... we're here in the hotel... all in the same, uncomfort room

Toph14: Hey, you owe me something...

Me: I know what's the deal, toph14, but you've to wait

Katara: What are you talking about??

Zuko: They doesn't know how to talk with coherence so... that's normal when you know them...

Aang: So Zuko, you have a date with Katara??

Zuko: Yeah, why??

Aang: Nothing... can I talk to you... alone??

Zuko: uhh...huuu...??

_Zuko and Aang goes out of the room to have a talk_

Me:... uhh so... Azula is dead??

Toph14: She was killed by Barney...

Me: oh...

Katara: Do you really called the Backyardigans here??

Me: Yup, and some grasshoppers ate them 

Katara: Oh... What do you think Aang and Zuko are doing??

Me: Talking about how Zutara will happen... and that Aang will be happy for you two...

Toph14: You're crazy, watermelon

Me: We all know that, Bazooka-girl

Everyone: o.O

Sokka: I'm going to watch out Blind Toph...

Katara: She's taking a bath... 

Sokka: That's why...

Me: Why am I writing this??

Sokka: It's your story, not mine!!

Me:... You know what would be funny??

Toph14: What??... Call the guys from High School Musical??

Me:...No... BUT THAT'S A BETTER IDEA!!!

Troy "sexy" Bolton: Stick to the status quoo'!!!11!!!!1!11one

Dog-poodle-Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop, Bop to the top!!

Gay Ryan: Zazaza yacu za yacu za!!!

Jump in guy: Get'cha head in the game!!

Genius-nerd-girl I: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!

Genious-nerd-girl II: Soring, flying!!

Everyone: o.O

Toph14:... Take them out!!

Me: OK, OK!!

A bunch af crows start eating them

Toph14: YAY!! Finally they're dead!!

Me:... Soo

Katara: You know what's my favorite movie??

Me: No... what is??

Katara: Titanic...

Me: You want Leonardo Di Caprio here??

Katara: YES PLEASE!!!

Toph14: NOO!!

Leonardo Di Caprio: Hey babies, what's up!!

Toph14: I'll take the lead of this freakin' story!! takes computer.

Toph14: makes Leonardo Di Caprio dissapear

Katara: HEY!!

Toph14: IT'S MY TURN TO CHOOSE WHO I WANT HERE!!

Me: OK!! Let's call Neji!!

Toph14: YES!!

Neji: Uhh... I'm suppose to be in Naruto..

Me: I don't wacht naruto ... she does points to toph14

Toph14: NEJI I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

Neji: What??

Toph14: I'll give you a chocolate if you marry me !!

Neji:mhhmm... Two Chocolates!!

Toph14: Three if you have my children!!!

Neji: Deal!! takes chocolates

Toph14: So... where are we going to go in our honeymoon??

Neji: To the candy Mountain?

Toph14: SURE!!

The lovers goes out of the room and found Zuko in the floor and Aang hitting him with a stick

Toph14: Hey Zuko, I'm going tot he Candy Mountain!!!!

Zuko: OUCH!! ARGGHH!!--- HELP!!

Me: Hey what's--sees Aang hitting my dear Zuzu

Me: Aang... YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!

Aang: starts running as a crazy

Zuko: Allelluia!!... Hey... 

Katara: Hey... What took you so long??

Zuko: Aang was trying to kill me...

Katara: That's so typical

Zuko: yeah... where's your brother??

Katara: I think that he's dead, 'cause he went to wacht out Toph while she was thaking a bath, and then I saw blood running in the bottom of the door

Zuko: I see...

Katara:...

Zuko:...

Awkward Silence  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Soo... ehh... I don't know how to change the title, and I need help... this isn't Next! anymore


	10. more drabbles!

**Yu-Ann**: A girl who is too worried by the politics  
**Kenoy**: He is always playing or reading books  
**Sue**: A short girl who is very sarcastic about this war  
**Tory**: She only dreams of to get married with a rich man  
**Noe**: Yu-Ann's Little brother  
**Kuko**: He only cares about the economy status of his family  
**Memo**: He's just another boy... 

They all live in a poor village of the earth kingdom...  
**Drabble 1****: My future family**

Tory: Oh! I would like to be part of the society

Yu-Ann: Everybody is part of the society, Tory 

Tory: You're not understanding me, I mean to the one that have a last name

Yu-Ann: Everybody have last name, Tory 

Tory: NO, IDIOT!! I mean the one that is rich!!

Yu-Ann: ...

Tory: C'mon say it!!! Say that everybody is rich! eh?! Say it!! Say it!!

**Drabble 2****: Global Language** (AU drabble)

Sue and Yu-Ann are reading magazines

Sue: hey, here are talking about something called "Esperanto"... What does that means??

Yu-Ann: It's a Global language

Sue: Oh, Bang??

**Drabble 3****: This isn't a joke!** (AU)

Tory: Hey, what's up, derrotist!!?? What's going wrong??

Yu-Ann:...

Tory: How are the politics, the wars, the social injustices, and all those things that I really don't care??

Yu-Ann:...

Tory: And the future, how is it?? Black-oil or Black-powder??

Yu-Ann:...

Tory: Well, I'm going to survive there before all the humanity is doomed...

Yu-Ann: YOU ARE THE DERROTIST, AT LEAST I DON'T THINK THAT THE THINGS ARE THAT BAD SO I START JOKING ABOUT IT!!  
--------------------------------------------  
Yeah!! Politics Drabbles!!


	11. lets go to the movies!

So... chapter 8!!! I recomend you to read toph14's threat, "The Adventures of the Pirate Zuko!"... or something like this...You might be asking why I'm always typing this (...) well... It's because I don't have anything else to do except for this... and yes... Kakashi is the 10th best thing in my "Sexy Guys" list  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Chapter 8****: Let's go to the movies!!**

Me: So... Zuko and Katara were left alone in that room... and yes... they did exactly what you're thinking...

Aang: What?

Toph14: hugging Neji Knowing Toph13139 and her sick mind... they did "bed wrestling"

Aang: So.?

Me: They made an attempt to have a baby... 

Aang: Big deal, Zuko only made Katara eat a cabagge...pfft!

Toph14 and me: o.O

Toph14: You should tell him...

Me: Aang... the babies doesn't come from the cabagges... THEY COME FROM THE PUMPKINS!!

Toph14: What??!!

Zuko: Hey what's up??

Aang: I'll ask him...

Zuko: Ask me what??

Me: He wants to ask you out XD

Zuko and Aang: ¬¬

Katara: goood mooorning!!

Zuko: Hey, babe

Katara: Hi...kiss in the cheek

Me:...Ok...I should stop writing this if I don't want my story blocked

Zuko: But I like it!!

Toph14: Sorry lover boy...Neji we should do more things like that...

Me: o.O... Ok...

Toph14: I didn't said that!! You wrote it!!

Me: Ok, ok... I thought that that was what you wanted..

Toph14: I'm 12 going to 13...

Me: ME TOO!!!

Zuko: I am 16 going to 17...(Like the song of "The Sound of the Music")

Katara: What are you doing here!! And why am I kissing you?!!

Zuko: 

Aang: GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! 

Neji: I've got an Idea, let's go to the Movies!!!

Me: Cosita Rica ven, te quiero hacer feliiiiiiiiiiiz Ah, what???

Toph14: You like that group??

Me: You went to the concert of "Julieta Venegas"...

Toph14:... true

Zuko: Hey, let's go to the movies!!

Me: Good idea!

Zuko:... You're not coming with us...

Me: it´s because im Black?

Zuko: umm… you are white, and no its not because of that!

Me: ...I hate you...

Zuko: Everybody Let's go to the Movies except for Toph13139!!

Everyone: YAY!!

Everybody goes out of the room cheering... and I'm here...

_In 'Cinex Multiplex Megalopex II'_

Zuko: So we're here...

Katara: I want to watch a romantic movie...

Zuko: Only if you come whit me 

Katara: Sure 

Aang:...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dies

Toph14: I want to watch 'An Epic Movie'

Zuko: Are you sure?, this is comedy

Toph14: That's why.. duh!

Zuko: oh.. right

Neji: I Like 'an Epic Movie'

Aang: comes from the heaven Yeah I like an epic movie too...see Katara kissing Zuko's cheek again NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dies again

(Only because it's unfair to all of us kill the principal character of Avatar, Aang will be still alive 'til the 2021 )

Zuko: Right... let's watch epic movie then

Me: Sure!!

Zuko: WHAT??!! What are you doing here!!??

Me: I'll follow at the world's end..

Zuko:... Isn't that the title of 'The Pirates of The caribbean 3'??

Blind Toph: The Title of 'The Pirates of the Caribbean 3' is 'The Pirates of the Caribbean 3'

Zuko: Right...

We watch the movie... (Funny by the way) we laugh... and then we go out of the 'Cinex Multiplex Megalopex'

Zuko: LOL that was FUNNY!!

Toph14: LOL!! yes it was especiallly--!

Zuko and Toph14: THE PIRATES-- OF THE CARIBBEAN!!

Me: o.O

Katara: I like you better when you're angry

Zuko: Ahem... Shhh... we have to go back

Toph14: You know what's weird??

Me: What?

Toph14: You didn't make crossover in this chapter...

Me: Hey, That's true...

Justin Timberlake: What's Up!

Neji: Hey, be careful...

Zuko: Let's play with this takes my laptop

Hannah Montana: Hi... 

Toph14 and me: ...

Hannah "stupid" Montana: ¬¬

Zuko: mmhh... what if...

Jhonny Depp: hey, where am I??

Me:JHONNY DEPP!!!

Jhonny Depp: What??

Me: I saw you acting in "Finding Neverland" and in "The Pirates of the Caribbean 1; 2 and 3"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jhonny Depp: Uh...huu???

Toph14: takes my laptop and makes dissapear Hannah "stupid" Montana, Justin Timberlake, and Jhonny Depp Only Toph13139 and I can touch this laptop IDIOT!!!!!

Zuko:...ok

Me: Thanks, friend... now... we should leave

Katara: Good idea... 


	12. pointless!

**Chapter 9:**** It's pointless**

Me: Since the third chapter this story was pointless, why the people doesn't know?? They doesn't know becuase I don't know how the hell change the title of the story!!

Toph14: Then why do you keep writing it??

Me: Because it's a waste of time!!

Zuko: You know what?? I've decided to be a comediant!!!

Toph14: o.O

Katara, Sokka, B. Toph and Aang: 

Me:...pfft laughing

Zuko: What??

Me: you...? pfft...HAHAHA!!!crying for laughing

Zuko: Yes, me!!

Me: Tell me one joke, then

Zuko: ...

Me:... so

Zuko:... 

Me:...

Zuko: ...

Me: ...

Everyone:...

Zuko: woman voice I mean... NO!!

Me:...lol

Zuko: See?

Me: That isn't FAIR!!!

Zuko: Yes it was, I made you laugh...

Me: But it wasn't a joke!!

Toph14: You... badss

Me: o.O See... that's the kind of language that the kids larn this days

Zuko: Whatashame

Me: WHAA???

Toph14: Look!! Watermelon stop being a watermelon!!!!

Me: Stop being violent!!

Toph14: STOP BEING SUCH A RETARD!!!!

Me: STOP BEING...VIOLENT!!!!!!

Toph14: STOP WIRITNG THIS STORY!!!

Me: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!

Zuko: Ok... why are you fighting??

Katara: I think they're fighting because they hate each other...

Aang: No... I think they're fighting because they're too different to be together

Sokka: They're fighting for me...()

B. Toph: I think they're fighting 'cause this story is pointless...

Aang: I bet 2 gold coins that is my theory

Katara: 3 gold coins against Aang's theory!!

Sokka: 10 gold coins against Aang and Katara's theory!!

B. Toph: 100 GOLD COINS AGAINST YOU ALL!!!

Aang: Where in the hell did you find such an amount of money??!!

B. Toph: In the main hell street to the left...

Aang: Oh... right... to the left...writing

B. Toph: Then you'll find a store that is called "Stolen Money"

Aang:...mmhhmm right... Can I reclaim stolen money there??

B. Toph: Not only that, you can reclaim stolen money from other people!!!

Aang: KAWL!!! But how can I get into the hell??

B. Toph: You have to kill someone first...

Aang: Dammit!!

Katara: Toph, you have been in the hell??

B. Toph: Yes, why??

Katara: Nothing...

Zuko:... So girls, why are you fighting??

Toph14 and me: Bacause!!!! SHE'S--  
VIOLENTWATERMELONINMATUREVIOLENTWATERMELON  
RETARDINMATURESTOOPIDRETARDZUTARIANKATAANGER  
TAANGERSHIPPERSHIPPINGMIKEANDBRYAN  
IDON'TOWNAVATARTHELASTAIRBENDERYOURESO  
STOOPIDTHATYOULIKEZUKOHESSEXY  
WINDSONGISONEOFMYBESTFRIENDSBUTAGUYIN  
MYSCHOOLSAIDTHATHESGAYANDIHATEMYHATZUKOXKATARA4EVERROCKS  
ISMYFRIENDTOOANDKORNARIROCKSANDZUTARAXLOVEROCKSTOO  
TOPH14YOU'RESUCHAFREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zuko:..what??

Toph14: We have to repeat it??!!

Zuko: Look... you're best friends and, in some weird way, you love each other as friends...

Me: Zuko, are you acting like a psychologist??

Zuko: Can you listen to me at least once in your life!!!!!

Me: ok...

Zuko: Look I don't know why the hell are you fighting but you have to stop this!!

Toph14: But she's so--

Zuko: Good heavens child shut the frack up and forgive each other now!!!!!!!!!

Me: I'm sorry!!!! 

Toph14: I'm not!!!!! 

Aang: So... why they were fighting?

Zuko: THIS THING IS POINTLESS!!!!!!!!

B. Toph: GEEZ!!! Bring the money!!!  
-------------------------------------------  
Lol... 

Check this out:  
VIOLENTWATERMELONINMATUREVIOLENTWATERMELONRETARDINMATURE  
**STOOPID**RETARD**ZUTARIAN**KATAANGERT  
AANGERSHIPPERSHIPPINGMIKEANDBRYAN  
**IDON'TOWNAVATARTHELASTAIRBENDER**  
YOURESOSTOOPIDTHATYOULIKEZUKOHESSEXY  
**WINDSONGISONEOFMYBESTFRIENDS**  
BUTAGUYINMYSCHOOLSAIDTHATHESGAYANDIHATEMYHAT  
**ZUKOXKATARA4EVERROCKS**ISMYFRIENDTOOAND  
**KORNARIROCKSANDZUTARAXLOVEROCKSTOO**  
**TOPH14YOU'RESUCHAFREAK**!!!!!!!!!!!!

I spelled "stupid" wrong... And there's my disclaimer, too...

No crossover...I'm proud of myself!!! 

Toph14... you're freak... in the good way of the word of course!! You my freaky best friend!! 

And ...lol... Hope you like it!! ... No really how can I change the title...


	13. No toph14:

**Chapter 10****: Toph14 isn't here... **

toph14 is on a school trip but there's a guy that will replace her...

Stoopid: Hey, what's up

Me: His name is... Stoopid?

Stoopid: YAY!!

Zuko:... Ok... uhh... I suggest you to do a kind of... casting..?

Me: I think that's better... but I want Stoopid to stay

Zuko: Why?

Me: Becuase he's the "Queen of Gayland"!!

Stoopid: But... you know he's gay!!

Me: STOP IT!!!

Stoopid: YOU KNOW IT!!

Toph14: hey guys I'm back--

Me: THANKS GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!

Toph14: uh...huu??...Hey what are you doing here??

Stoopid: Just telling you that HE is gay

Toph14: Will you ever stop with that one day??

Stoopid: Nope...

Toph14: sigh

Me: Hey, wait a minute... you're not going to kick his ss out of here??

Toph14: No, why??

Zuko: Are you sick?

Katara: She's acting weird...

Aang: Look, I went to the hell and I came back... ALIVE!!

Me: Damn you... 

Aang: I found lots of golden coins down there!!

B. Toph (This means Blind Toph for those who wondered): Cool, but how did you..?

Aang: Oh, well... I...-- ate meat

Me: What??

Aang: I ate meat

Zuko: Éxcusé mua?-- (Excuse me)

Me: French??

Zuko: Don't ask, what did you said Aang?

Aang: I ate meat

B. Toph: What??

Aang: I ATE MEAT!!!!!!!

Everyone: o.O

B. Toph: And only for that you went to the hell?? What kind of world is this??

Me: This is the First world, the one that have misery, agony, and all that thinks that make humans unhappy

Toph14: Wow, that was deep... have you ever thought that you would be a great poet?

Me: Pfft... hahaha sometimes you're so funny

Toph14:...¬.¬

Stoopid: So...

Zuko: Say sorry, Stoopid

Stoopid: Why should I say sorry??

Zuko: I know who is the suppost "Queen of gayland"...

Me: Say sorry!!

Stoopid:... Uhh... Nope

Toph14: takes out bazooka, but it isn't there! Where's my bazooka!!!

Me: with her bazooka SAY SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Toph14: You know how to use this thing?

Me: No idea, whatsoever...

Zuko: Isn't that the line of "Men in Black"?

Me: Yes it's I just wanted to say it... It's title is "Men in Black"? I thought it was... another title

Toph14: Crap! Are you racist??

Me: NO!!... Dammit I can't be racist and at the same time live in Venezuela!!! Duuuh!!!

Zuko: Good point...

Toph14:... My watermelon friend--

Me: This is serious, stop calling me watermelon

Toph14: Peach, then??

Stoopid: Watermelon is a lot better

Zuko: Yes, you're awfully green outside, but you have a pink heart inside 

Katara: Zuko, the watermelons have a nice green outside--

Zuko: Unless you relate that green with Shrek's skin color

Katara: Umm... You've got a point  
--------------------------------------  
A/N: Continueee... (The next day...)  
--------------------------------------  
Me: hey Toph14, we have to finnish this project... It's for tomorrow

Toph14: Just to remind you, Stoopid is part of the group too... 

Me: He's a retard, ha can't help us...

Toph14: Oh right... History, and science... bullsht

Zuko: Hey Toph14, hey Toph13139, hi... you... uh...

Stoopid:... Stoopid

Zuko: I don't care, hey girls Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara and me are going to a safari--

Me: What Toph?: B. Toph, Toph14, or me?

Zuko: B. Toph, ...so so you want to go with us??

Toph14: You don't have enough money to take all of us to a safari...

Sokka: With B. Toph and Aang's money we had enough to pay it...

Me: No more...

Aang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY MONEEE-HEEEEEE-EEEEYYY!!! AHHHHRG!!! 

Katara: I'm sorry, how can I comfort you??

Aang: Kiss me

Katara: No way!!

Me: whispering something about Katara in Toph14's ear

Toph14: No really??

Me: Yes, really!!

Toph14: No really??

Me: Yes, really!!

Toph14: No really??

Me: Yes, really!!

Toph14: No really??

Me: Yes, really!!

Toph14: No really??

Me: Yes, really!!

Toph14: .. No way!!!!

Me: 

Zuko: I thought that the stupid one was Stoopid

Stoopid: Look at me I'm convulsing!!!!! Convulsing

Zuko: o.O... Okaaay, well I'm going to Wallmart

Me: Hey, look at this piece of DNA that I made!!

Katara: One of the... lines is shinning

Toph14: O.O gasp

Me: I don't know... well... I'm going to take Stoopid to a hospital

Takes Stoopid to a hospital

Toph14: CRAP!! She found the gene that cause the common chill!!!

Zuko:... That girl is a genius!!!!

Katara: Are you sure we're talking about the same fruit??

Zuko: I'll call her to the cellphone and tell her what she did...

Toph14: Go on...

_Me: Hello?_

Zuko: Toph13139, it's me

_Me: Hey, Zuzu!! What's going on??_

Zuko: Don't call me that, look in your piece of DNA you found the gene that cause the common chill

_Me: Sorry, I can't hear you 'cause there's a voice in my mind telling me that "I don't care"_

Zuko: You don't understand?? You could be a super-genius but you only care about--

_Piii...piiii...piiii...piiii...piiii..piiiii...piiii_

Zuko: That... B-witch...

Toph14: That crazy girl...

Stoopid: JUAUAUAUA HE'S GAAAY!!!!

Katara: I thought you were in the madhouse already...

Z-toopid ( ): I thought that too... where's Aang??

Me: he went with B. Toph to the hell

Sokka: What do you think they're doing down there??

Me: We... better... leave that for the next chapter...

Zuko: Or better, never...

Katara: Ye-heeaa

Me: Bye then, see ya

Zuko: What??

Me: It's between the readers and me.


	14. flowers and bees

Chapter 11: Flowers and Bees [ 

Me: Toph14 is still on that trip, but only because I don't want to be alone with Stoopid she will be here...with me...

Stoopid: HE IS GAAAYY!!!!!

Toph14: You know what?! I'm sick of you calling like that!!!!

Me: Yes... you know what?? I'll tell the readers who is our secret friend...

Zuko: You better don't...

Me: His name is...

Everyona: gasps

Me: Larry... 

Toph14: psst! We don't knoe anyone named Larry...

Me: But I met yesterday a girl called Usnavy

Zuko: Usnavy??... you mean... US Navy??

Katara: I think she does...

Sokka: Hey, where's that sad cripple girl??

Sokka:...sigh I mean B. Toph

Everyone: gasps

Me: Zuko, your brother in law... is dead... 

Zuko: Finally!!

Katara: glares at him

Zuko: Sorry, babe

B. Toph: What's the matter??

Aang: Sokka called you cripple, B. Toph...

B. Toph: So??... he's the real cripple here

Everyone: UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH turns heads to Sokka

Sokka: At least I'm not blind!!

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHHH turns heads to B. Toph

B. Toph: At least I'm an earthbender who can metalbend!!!!

Everyone: OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!! turns heads to Sokka

Sokka: I have a boomerang!!

Zuko: Sokka, stop it... the fact that you STILL have a boomerang makes you... mmm--

Stoopid: Stupid

Zuko: ¬¬, yeah, exactly

Me: You know what??

Toph14: What?

Me: I have a crush on him!!

Everyone: o.O gasps

Toph14: ON WHOM??!!

Me: On HIM... you know... D-----

Toph14: OH!... Again?? I thought that you got over it already...

Me: I did, only that now that he likes Avatar... I like him again 

Zuko: WHOA!! Whait... You have a crush on a guy that we don't know??

Me: Yup!!

Zuko: Oh well... good for you...

Katara: So.. how is him??

Me: You'll see...

Toph14: How??

Me: I'm going to lunch but, I'll post anyways... I'll finnish the chapter later!!

Zuko: To who are you talking??

Me: To the readers!!

Zuko: ...


	15. f and b part 2

**Chapter 11:**** Flowers and Bees: Part II**

Stoopid: PERCY IS GAAY, PERCY IS GAAAY!!!!!

Me: We don't know anyone named Percy, Stoopid!!!

Stoopid: If you're getting mad... then you do..!!!

Toph14: sigh This is all my fault

Me: Yes, it is...

Toph14: ¬¬

Zuko: trying to get Aang to understand that the babies doesn't come from cabbages Ok, look the babies DOESN'T come from CABBAGES!!!

Aang: Then, how they end on their mother's bellies???

Zuko:...[blank... sperm donation...

Aang:... What's sperm???

Zuko:... I give... you're too stupid to understand this!!

Katara: No... the problem is that you don't know how to explain him...

Zuko: Then, you explain him

Katara: Sure to Aang Aang look, I'll give you a talk that is called "Flowers and Bees"

Aang: You'll talk about how the bees get the honey from the flowers??

Katara: No, I'm going to explain you, HOW the babies are made

Aang: What do you mean with... made???

Katara: Look, when a girl and a boy love each other soo much they--

**ALERT!!!! ALERT!!!! WE'VE FOUND THAT THE WATER IS CONTAMINATED WITH A NEW DRUG CALLED "RANDOMNESS"!!!!!! I REPEAT, THE WATER IN CARACAS IS CONTAMINATED WITH A NEW DRUG CALLED "RANDOMNESS"!!!!**

Katara: Understood??

Aang: throws up

Katara: I think you did 

Zuko: You don't know how to control a situation like this... right??

Katara: Not at all...

Sokka: Hey, guys, where's that damn cripple of Toph??

Me: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: Nothing... I'm just expressing myself

Toph14: Toph13139, you can't kick someone's ss only because he's expressing himself

Me: Since when you're so... calm and no-violent??

Toph14: Since when you're so... no-calm and violent??

B. Toph: Where's Sokka

Zuko: Uhh... In the living room

B. Toph: Oh... earthbends his butt out of the room

Me: But... who will be the sarcastic guy if Sokka isn't here??

Katara: There's a guy called "Sokkas sarcasm student"... he could be a good replacement

Toph14: Everyone who gets stuck in this fic will die... did you know that??

Katara: No ... I'M GOING TO DIE??!!!

Me: The principal characters never die...

Katara: sigh of release

Toph14: But, Toph13139 and I are the principal characters...

Katara: You aren't characters... you're just 2 crazy girls in the middle of the Avatar world

Me: Good point...

Zuko: Isn't it ironic... that Sokka is a hotheaded watertribe guy??

B. Toph: Thinking about it... yes... it is trying to wake Aang up

Zuko: Isn't it ironic... that Azula has a cold heart??

Me: Yes... it WAS ironic...

Zuko: Oh, yeah... Barney killed her..

Katara: yeah... Those funny times where Toph13139 did crossover...

Me:..._Cover your eyes, count to 10, ready or not, I will find you again!!!_

Toph14: That's so... familiar...gasps You're singing Hi-5 stuff!!!!!!!!! 

Me: How did you know???

Toph14:... My little sis watch Hi-5...

Zuko: Toph13139, why you aren't doing crossover??

Me: Because that makes you inmature, and I'm not inmature

Stoopid: Percy is gaaayy!!!!

Me: Can you just shut the frack up!!!?

Katara: And who's that guy that you told me I was going to meet??

Me: Oh... eh... blushes ehhh... uhh... Look, it's a... uh... Poodle???

Katara: I hate the dogs...

Toph14: Oh, I love them!!!

Zuko: I thought that you ate a puppie

Toph14: No... I didn't you know what!!?? I have feelings!! But Toph13139 don't understand me!!!!

Me:... You're cruel sometimes... and you gave me the idea of the bazooka...!!

Toph14: That doesn't mean that I'm a cruel girl who will kill only because you told me that one of my bests friends is gay!!!

Stoopid: You pactically killed me!!!

Me: Actually, the one who slaped your face was me...

Stoopid:... Oh

B. Toph: Aang finally woke up...

Katara: Oh really??... And he told you something??

B. Toph: Yes

Zuko: What?

B. Toph: He said "Toph, I'll buy you some cabbages the next time"

Me: Wjat???

Toph14:... Uh?? 

Stoopid: duh

Me: You know what?? I'm going to drink some water... see ya!!

Toph14:...No wait... It's contaminate!!!!

Stoopid: I thought that when you're talking about water, you say pollute water...

Toph14: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SPPELLING RIGHT NOW, OK!!!!!!!!??


	16. sweet sixteen!

**Chapter 12****: Sweet Sixteen...**

Katara and Toph14: gigling

Zuko: What..??

Katara: How are you, hot pants??

Zuko: Oh!! You noticed them!!

Toph14: Uh..huu?? Look down

Zuko: Look what??

Me: HEY ZUZU!!...Uhh... Why do you have a ruler in-between your legs???

Zuko: Looks down OH SHT!!!!

Katara: So...??

Toph14: You have been reading "weird" magazines??

Me: What magazines??

Katara: The "bunny's" magazines

Me: Aww... Zuko, you have to give the magazines back to the bunny!!

Zuko: You watermelon...

Toph14: She is... weird... Zuko... What's your favorite fruit??

Zuko: The strawberries...

Me: OH REALLY!!?? I LOVE THE STRAWS AND BERRIES!!!!!!!

Everyone: o.O

Me: By the way, I bought a new puppie and it's called Noodles!!!!

Toph14: Why the hell do you named your dog 'Noodles'?

Me: Pfft, because I like the dogs and the noodles!!!

Toph14: You asked what noodles are the last week!!!

Me: Uhhh... Isn't that a kind of... ramen..??

Zuko: No, it's a kind of spaghetti, idiot...

_The 'next' day..._

Everyone: HAPPY B-DAY, KATARA!!!!

Katara: snoring

Zuko: shakes Katara wildly Happy b-day!!!

Katara: snores harder

Zuko: ... No love for you tonight...

Katara: Wakes Uhh?? What?? uhh.. OH YOU REMEMBERED IT!!!!

Me: YUP!! I did!!!  
------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Damn, I've got only 15 min to finnish this chappie!!

Toph14: Then, write faster!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Ok, we've got the _karaoke_, the cake, the strawberries, the watermelon juice, the mangoes, the 'entertiment'... "Entertiment"

Zuko: Yeah, that's the kind of entertiment that I like!!!...

Toph14: You've got 5 minutes!!

Me: Damn I cant write any faster!!!!!

Toph14: Then... they'll have to wait 'til tomorrow... 

Me: Yeah... only 'cause my mom won't let me use the computer all this week!!

Zuko: Awww... what a bad luck... well... I'll se how's Katara...

Toph14: Zuko, wait another question... How do you like to see Katara an a "Sweet Sixteen" dress??

Zuko: You know "how" I'd like to see her, but in a dress... uhh... I don't know

Me: You pervo

Noodles: WARF!!

Me: AWW... IT SAID WARF!!!!

Aang: B. Toph got a LOT a cabbages yesteday!!

Me[hehehe

Toph14: ¬¬'...

Me: You can't blame me...


	17. sweet S part 2

**Chapter 12****: Sweet Sixteen... Part II**

Toph14: I thought this was "Next!"

Me: This fic is many things, but never Next!

Stoopid: What happened with the deal??

Me: Okay... Only because Stoopid demanded me to do it... his name now will be... Tunko...

Stoopid now as Tunko: YAY!!!!

Toph14: sees Zuko I think you still have "that ruler" in the wrong place...

Zuko: Don't you respect boundaries??

Me: What's boundaries??

Zuko: ¬¬' Forget it...

Katara: I would kinda use it to do many funny things

Aang: What do ya' mean with "it"

Katara: I meant the Wii

Sokka: What wii??

Katara: The Wii!! The Nintendo Wii, idiots!!

Sokka and Aang: OHH!!

B. Toph: to Sokka What are you doing here??

Toph14: The question is, where are we???

Me: Oh, right, we're in the apartament of Ba Sing Se...

Zuko: I thought this was an AU story...

Me: You don't think, you say... and just picture all the normal Avatar World with Nintendos, taxis, cars, limos, hotels, and some cool buildings

Toph14: The Empire State...

Me: Yeah, like that one

Toph14: No, watermelon!! There's The Empire State Building!! points to the place where once was the palace of the King

Me: Oh... My bad 

Zuko: to Toph14 and me I think, we have a sweet sixteen to--

Me: It's ready

Zuko: What??

Toph14: All of us are ready, only you're left...

Zuko: Oh well... I'm going to solve "the problem" and I'll meet you outside... Toph14... are you wearing a dress??

Toph14: Of course not!!

Me: Good idea!! does internet magic

Toph14: Now with a dress WHAA!!!?? This is--!!! This is... gorgeous...

Zuko: ... Okaay... Well, see ya'

_In the party_

Katara: This is the best party I had ever had in my life!!!

Sokka: The only one 

Katara: Jerk... 

Zuko: Drunk How are you, brother-in-law??? How are you girlfriend??

Katara: Are you drunk already??

Zuko: With a not-so-drunk voice Nah, look honey, we better go to the "dance floor" to "enjoy" the party...

Katara: Sure, but... what do you mean with "dance floor"??, and what do you mean with "enjoy"??, and why do you still have "that" problem??

Zuko: I mean you know what, I mean you know what, and I don't know why

Katara: You should better rest in the house...

Zuko: No, no that desn't matter... I want to spent this day with you

Katara: Well... okay...

Me: In the "stage" **Ok everybody, today we're celebrating the sweet sixteen of a very kind friend, and... well... this is the microphone of the **_**karaoke**_** but you know... just, enjoy the party**

Zuko: To Katara Want to sing something in the Karaoke??

Katara: Uh... I don't think so--

Zuko: Okay, okay... 

Me: What time is it??

Zuko: Summer soltice??

Me: No, that was in June 21, what time is it??

Toph14: I know what you'll sing, and you better shut up if you don't want anyone hurt...

Me: It depends, who will be the victim

Toph14: I-- don't know...

Jump in guy, now as the HSM 2 boy: What time is it??

The others from HSM 2: Summer Time!! It's our Vacation!!

Again, Corbin Bleu: What time is it??

The others, me, Katara, Sokka, B. Toph, Aang, and Zuko: Party Time!! That's right, say it loud!

The music is still playing and toph14 is practically convulsing

Tunko: What's wrong??

Toph14: The world, Tunko, the world is insane

Me: We should go to the beach next chapter uh??

Tunko: Cool, well... in my opinion... the end of this chapter was pointless

Me: Then it's perfect... 

Tunko: Well, at least you did crossover, right??

Me: yeah!! Well see ya!

Zuko: Yeahh!!! See ya later guys!! Don't forget to post!!!

Me: You understood!!

Zuko: noods

And the music is still playing...  
----------------------------------  
Noodles: inside the house sobbing  
----------------------------------  
YAY!! Summer time!!!!


	18. Chapter 13: Arenita, playita UHH!

**Chapter 13****: Arenita, playita... UHH!!** --[Sandy beach... UHH!!

Me: Yay!!! To the beach!!! 

Toph14: Yeah, at least you give us some vacations...

Tunko: I'll enjoy this 2 days... AND HE IS GAAAYY!!!!

Me: Shut your mouth want you!!???

Zuko: We are leaving in half an hour, so move and start packing your things!!

Katara: Why do we have to take so many things??

Zuko: We're going to a 5 stars hotel in the Kioshi Island... NOW MOVE!!!!

Katara: Oh, god... Can you just relax??

Zuko: Look, Toph13139 made me buy a jeep for this chapter... Now I want to drive it.

Katara: That doesn't mean that you have to put pressure on us for packing...

Zuko: I know... Just pack fast, OK??

Katara: Ok... 

Me: Ok... I've got my watermelon pijamas, my watermelon clothes, and my watermelon towel, and--

Toph14: And all your watermelon things!!

Tunko: Well, I've packed my things already... Toph14 why you bagage???

Toph14: Because, I don't need anything to pack!!!

Tunko: Ok, calm down woman!!!

Me: Zuko, when are we leaving!!?

Zuko: In ten minutes... Aang is still packing, and Katara is helping B. Toph

Me: Oh, crap...!!

Katara: B. Toph is ready... how about you Aang??

Aang: I'm ready!!

_In the jeep_

Zuko: OK guys, is my first time driving so... put your security belts..

Me: putting on

Everyone except for Sokka: does the same

Zuko: Ready??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Notes: Zuko is driving; the copilot is Katara; Tunko, Toph14, Aang, B. Toph and I are in the back; Sokka is in the back side of the car (wich I don't know how to say it english )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: When are we arriving??

Zuko: When we have to, now shut up

Katara: I'm a bit hungry, can we stop??

Zuko: We'll stop later, hon

Aang: I need to go to the bathroom!!!!

Zuko: Try to hold...

Toph14: I'm bored starts to play the song: "Arenita, Playita"

Zuko: No that freakin' song!!  
------------  
See ya!


	19. Arenita, playita part 2

**Chapter 13****: Arenita, playita... UHH!!.. Part II** --[Sandy beach... UHH!!

Me: But when are we arriving??!!

Zuko: SOON!!!

Katara: To us Please shut up!! Zuko is trying to concentrate, remember that this is his first time drinving!!

Toph14: Arenita, playita UHH!!!

Me: But... I want to arrive now!!!

Tunko: Yeah!! Think of those sexy girls that are waiting for us??

B. Toph: You mean... Suki and the kioshi warriors??

Tunko: Exaaaactly... 

Zuko: Well, we're not going to arrive anywhere, unless you let me drive in peace!!!

Katara: Kiss him on the cheek Don't worry... I'll shut their mouths..

Zuko: Thanks, honey

Aang, B. Toph, Tunko, Toph14 and me: Eewwww!!

Sokka: Hey... what about me?? I'm hungry!!

Zuko: See.. That's why you are in the back back side of the car...

Aang: Zuko... I need to go!!!

Zuko: Aang, you're 12 you can hold!!!

Aang: But I need to go!!!!

Aang: Oh... well... that doesn't matter anymore...

Zuko: What do ya mean??

B. Toph: Why the sit is wet'??

Me: It smells like... pee...

Toph14: Eww...

Tunko: Aang, you're disgusting..

Zuko: MY CAR!!!-- Everybody, out of the car NOW!!!

Everybody gets out... except for Sokka

Zuko: See the back sit AANG!!!!

Aang: I'm sorry... B-B--BB--But I told you!!!

Zuko: Aang, this IS an Honda... The best car ever   
------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Now it's an Honda... not a Jeep That makes the things worse...  
------------------------------------------------------

Zuko: And now it's full of-- of-- Avatar's pee!!

Katara: Zuko, Aang told you that he needed to go to the bathroom..

Zuko: Katara, he's a 12 year old guy... he can hold--

Katara: Well, at the end this is your fault...

Zuko: sigh... Well... I can wash the car here in this gas station.. Why don't you go and buy something to eat meanwhile??

Katara: Good idea

Me: Finally, sees something in the back sit Hey... Look I found a photo of Zuko humping with his teddy bear!!

Toph14: Do you know what "humping" means??

Me: Actually... no

Tunko: You better keep ignorant if you don't want being traumatized

Me: Okidoki!!!


	20. Arenita, playita part III

**Chapter 13:**** Arenita, playita... UHH!!.. Part III**  
----------------------------------------  
Me: Damn... my mom is arriving..

Toph14: Hehe... you're lost..

Tunko: Being a 12-year-old kid... sucks

Me: Yeah...  
-----------------------------------------

Me: Are we there yet??

Zuko: No

Me: Are we there yet??

Katara: No

Me: Are we there yet??

Zuko: NO

Me: Are we there yet??

Katara: Damn no!

Me: But... Are we there yet??

Zuko: I HAVEN'T TURNED ON THE CAR YET!!!!!!! GOOD HEAVENS CHILD SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Tunko: Good heavens??... I thought you were a Kind of budist...

Aang: No... Actually I am the budist

B. Toph: Do you have something against the religious people??

Tunko: No... why... The only problem that I have is with the gays...

Toph14: Then you have a problem with Zuko...

Me: hehehe

Katara: Hey, Zuko is not gay...

Zuko: Thank you

Me: Yeah... he's not gay... he is bisexual

Toph14 and Tunko: LOLz

Katara: You know how to ruin good vacations

Aang: We have been travelling for 3 chapters!!!

B. Toph: Yeah!! And this sit smells like pee!!

Me:... Don't you remember what happened in the last chapter??

B. Toph: No, I don't forget anything

Toph14: Pfft...

Me: hey.. What's going on with you?? Thinking about Neji??

Toph14: Yeah... And you know what would be nice?? That you could make him come back...

Me: Whoa, sorry. I write... and I never erase

Tunko: I admire you for being stupid in front of many people

Me: Thanks, I'm glad that I have a fan

Tunko: Who said that I like this story??

Aang: She's giving you free vacations to a beach on Kioshi Island...

Tunko: Good point... but that doesn't mean that we're going to "Margarita" And you know that there are the best beaches...

Me: It seems that you had never travelled out of the country

Tunko: I'm patriotic

Me: Ya... ya

Katara: Look... we can stop there to eat points to a McDonald's  
------------------------------------  
A/N: Yeah, let's start kidding the Fast Food companies!!!  
------------------------------------  
Zuko: Are you hungry already??

Katara: Yeah, why??

Zuko: Nothing...

Katara: You think I'm going to get fat??

Zuko: No it's just--

Katara: Huh?? First two girls come and said "Is your dress tight, or you're too big for it??" and then you come to call me fat!!

Zuko: Honey I didn't--

Katara: Do you think that you are the sexiest prince in the world only because you've got lots of fangirls behind you!!!!???

Zuko: Yeas, but--

Katara: Well, you know what??!! NO, YOU'RE JUST A SCAR FACE AGNSTY TEENAGER WITH A DARK/SAD PAST THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!!!!

Zuko: Katara... you had moodswings...

Katara: What?? Don't change the topic!!!

Zuko: Katara, I fear... that... you're pregnant

Everybody: gasps

Katara: ... But--- Well who cares?? I'm hungry!!

Me: Oh, no

_In the McRestaurant_

Everyone is eating... except for me

Toph14: To me Why aren0t you eating??

Me: You know I hate fast food...

Aang: It's delicious, it's food and it's fast

Me: Aang... You're eating a hamburguer... which means that you're eating a cow..

Zuko: Actually he's eating petroleum... these are not real hamburguers

Aang: With a oh-this-is-so-nasty face

B. Toph: Sorry guys... but.. I can't see where my hamburguer is!!

Me: In front of you 

B. Toph: Oh..eats

Toph14: But, you love McDonald's, it's supposedly your favourite food...

Me: Look... This is an Avatar World's McDonald's... it tastes different... and my favourite food is rice!

Katara: Rice??... Your favourite food is the rice?? Girl, you're so null

Me: Well, I'm a healthy girl... My mom even get me to kick-boxing classes

Zuko: What do you do in kick-boxing classes??

Me: Kick-boxes Zuko's ass [A/N: Sorry, I had to say it.. I'm so angry now

Zuko: Oh, crap!! That hurts!!

Toph14: You aren't really in kick-boxing classes, are you??

Me: No, I saw it on T.V 

Tunko: Sorry girls but, I'm trying to eat this beautiful SuperSize Burguer...

Katara: You're not going to eat that, Tunko

Tunko: Who will stop me??

Katara: Your heart

Tunko: And that means??

Katara: That you will die, jerk

Me: In that case, let him eat 

Tunko: Yeah, let me-- You idiot

Aang: Sorry, but you deserve it after calling their "Misterious" friend gay

Tunko: You know what??

Aang: What??

Tunko: I'm going to tell everybody who is the REAL queen of GAYLAND!!

Toph14 and me: sushh!! shut up..sushush!!!!

Tunko: The queen of gayland is--


	21. Arenita, playitaPart IV

**Chapter 13:**** Arenita, playita... UHH!!.. Part III**  
----------------------------------------  
Me: Damn... my mom is arriving..

Toph14: Hehe... you're lost..

Tunko: Being a 12-year-old kid... sucks

Me: Yeah...  
-----------------------------------------

Me: Are we there yet??

Zuko: No

Me: Are we there yet??

Katara: No

Me: Are we there yet??

Zuko: NO

Me: Are we there yet??

Katara: Damn no!

Me: But... Are we there yet??

Zuko: I HAVEN'T TURNED ON THE CAR YET!!!!!!! GOOD HEAVENS CHILD SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Tunko: Good heavens??... I thought you were a Kind of budist...

Aang: No... Actually I am the budist

B. Toph: Do you have something against the religious people??

Tunko: No... why... The only problem that I have is with the gays...

Toph14: Then you have a problem with Zuko...

Me: hehehe

Katara: Hey, Zuko is not gay...

Zuko: Thank you

Me: Yeah... he's not gay... he is bisexual

Toph14 and Tunko: LOLz

Katara: You know how to ruin good vacations

Aang: We have been travelling for 3 chapters!!!

B. Toph: Yeah!! And this sit smells like pee!!

Me:... Don't you remember what happened in the last chapter??

B. Toph: No, I don't forget anything

Toph14: Pfft...

Me: hey.. What's going on with you?? Thinking about Neji??

Toph14: Yeah... And you know what would be nice?? That you could make him come back...

Me: Whoa, sorry. I write... and I never erase

Tunko: I admire you for being stupid in front of many people

Me: Thanks, I'm glad that I have a fan

Tunko: Who said that I like this story??

Aang: She's giving you free vacations to a beach on Kioshi Island...

Tunko: Good point... but that doesn't mean that we're going to "Margarita" And you know that there are the best beaches...

Me: It seems that you had never travelled out of the country

Tunko: I'm patriotic

Me: Ya... ya

Katara: Look... we can stop there to eat points to a McDonald's  
------------------------------------  
A/N: Yeah, let's start kidding the Fast Food companies!!!  
------------------------------------  
Zuko: Are you hungry already??

Katara: Yeah, why??

Zuko: Nothing...

Katara: You think I'm going to get fat??

Zuko: No it's just--

Katara: Huh?? First two girls come and said "Is your dress tight, or you're too big for it??" and then you come to call me fat!!

Zuko: Honey I didn't--

Katara: Do you think that you are the sexiest prince in the world only because you've got lots of fangirls behind you!!!!???

Zuko: Yeas, but--

Katara: Well, you know what??!! NO, YOU'RE JUST A SCAR FACE AGNSTY TEENAGER WITH A DARK/SAD PAST THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!!!!

Zuko: Katara... you had moodswings...

Katara: What?? Don't change the topic!!!

Zuko: Katara, I fear... that... you're pregnant

Everybody: gasps

Katara: ... But--- Well who cares?? I'm hungry!!

Me: Oh, no

_In the McRestaurant_

Everyone is eating... except for me

Toph14: To me Why aren0t you eating??

Me: You know I hate fast food...

Aang: It's delicious, it's food and it's fast

Me: Aang... You're eating a hamburguer... which means that you're eating a cow..

Zuko: Actually he's eating petroleum... these are not real hamburguers

Aang: With a oh-this-is-so-nasty face

B. Toph: Sorry guys... but.. I can't see where my hamburguer is!!

Me: In front of you 

B. Toph: Oh..eats

Toph14: But, you love McDonald's, it's supposedly your favourite food...

Me: Look... This is an Avatar World's McDonald's... it tastes different... and my favourite food is rice!

Katara: Rice??... Your favourite food is the rice?? Girl, you're so null

Me: Well, I'm a healthy girl... My mom even get me to kick-boxing classes

Zuko: What do you do in kick-boxing classes??

Me: Kick-boxes Zuko's ass [A/N: Sorry, I had to say it.. I'm so angry now

Zuko: Oh, crap!! That hurts!!

Toph14: You aren't really in kick-boxing classes, are you??

Me: No, I saw it on T.V 

Tunko: Sorry girls but, I'm trying to eat this beautiful SuperSize Burguer...

Katara: You're not going to eat that, Tunko

Tunko: Who will stop me??

Katara: Your heart

Tunko: And that means??

Katara: That you will die, jerk

Me: In that case, let him eat 

Tunko: Yeah, let me-- You idiot

Aang: Sorry, but you deserve it after calling their "Misterious" friend gay

Tunko: You know what??

Aang: What??

Tunko: I'm going to tell everybody who is the REAL queen of GAYLAND!!

Toph14 and me: sushh!! shut up..sushush!!!!

Tunko: The queen of gayland is--


	22. ummm no name?

**Chapter 14:**** This is the 15th attempt to write this chapter...** (Really... it is)

Me: And we're still on this beach to the camera (Yeah I still keep the.. uh.. T.V show style) and everyone is awake... Zuko is doing a bbQ... Katara is... helping him with the... sausages??

Tunko: to me Don't worry, those are real german sausages... and with real sausages I mean... ya' know... sausages...

Toph14: Yeah, to the camera! Aang and Toph are in the beach.. swimming... But... B. Toph don't know how to swim!!

Me: Aang is there to save her... Oh... the air smells delicious sniffes Hey, camera guy... want some sausages??

Camera Guy: I haven't eat... in... 14 freakin' episodes of this sht!!!

Me: Then you're hungry!!

Tunko: Of course he's hungry watermelon!!... Oh man... I want to sleep

Toph14: Yeah...to the camera... again (Now we're paying attention to the poor camera guy) We couldn't sleep yesterday... BECAUSE!!!

Zuko: Is not my fault that you heard us doing... you know "all night works"...

Toph14: Is not our fault that your tent was moving back and forth all the night!!!

Zuko: No... Well, you'll understand when you get older...

Katara: Zuko, I think it was imprudent...

Zuko: But you liked it...

Katara: smirks Yes I did... but... The poor guys couldn't sleep well yesterday...

Zuko: Well, I really don't care how bad they slept...to the camra guy Hey camera guy, wan a burguer??

Camera Guy: I have a name... and is Jackson (the first name that crossed my mind!)

Zuko: Oh, well, Jackson, want to eat...

Jackson: Yes please!!

Zuko: Well, NO!

Jackson: ¬¬... you little brat...

Zuko: What did you say??

Jackson: I'm 45... everyone here's damn younger than ME!! AND MY SALARY IS SO LAME THAT I CAN'T EVEN PAY MY BED!!!

Katara: Don't you have your own bed??

Jackson: NO!! I have my sister's bed... and I'm paying for it...

Katara: And where are you sleeping??

Jackson: In the street where else??

Me: Really?? I tought you sleep in a bed, you liar!!

Jackson:Slaps forehead

Me: Ya know... today... I feel... weird... For the first time I'm proud to be a Venezuelan...

Toph14: Kidding right?? Here the people compares the love... with baseball!!

Me: Example??

Toph14: Look: _When the love hits on you, you get a feeling, like 2 to 3, complete base, an equal game, curve, homerun, strike, out, in the 9th inning _

Me: Wow... I didn't knew that the love feel so... healthy??

Toph14: ush...

Zuko: The hot dogs are ready!

Me: You were doing hot dogs??

Zuko: 

Katara: I want one!

Zuko: Sure babe... gives her one with a kiss

Me: I want a hot dog too!!

Zuko: Ok, gives me a hot dog

Me: And the kiss??

Zuko: Kidding right??

Me: laughing nerviously Ha, Ha.. yeah... it's a new joke!!

Zuko: He...weird AANG, TOPH!!! WANNA EAT!!!??

Aang: sure!!! coming

Katara: TOPH, YOU WANT A HOT DOG TOO!!???

B. Toph: YES!!! coming too

The arrived

B. Toph: eating So... guys how was your night yesterday??

Toph14: pretty... uhh... horrible...

B. Toph: That's nothing... believe me... I'll have nightmares...

Aang: eating.. a salad??Yeah, to zuko Man... you're disgusting

Zuko: eating too... DAMN EVERYONE IS EATING EXCEPT FOR SOKKA AND JACKSON!! Hey.. I'm a man... If I'm sleeping with a sexy waterbender which is my girlfriend... you think that I'm going to sleep without doing something??

Aang: Well... I traveled with Katara around the world... and I didn't... well... _**do**_ her...

Zuko: You're a kid... not a man...

Toph14: How many times do I have to tell you!! You are not a man!! You're bisexual!!

Tunko: hehehe

Me: Hey...[feeling the McStomache I think that... I'm gonna puke!!- throws up in Katara's new shoes

Katara: O.O MY SHOES!!!!!

Me: Sorry!!!

Katara: Those shoes were... were... ahgj who cares I'm going to swim...goes to the beach and throws her hot dog in my NEW watermelon shirt

Me: she's dead  
-------------------------  
chan chan chan chaaaaan!!!! How dare her to dirt my shirt!!


End file.
